


Harurinktober 2018

by Eleen



Category: Free!
Genre: Comic, Drawings, Fluff, Harurinktober, Harurinktober 2018, Inktober, Inktober 2018, M/M, Traditional Art, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleen/pseuds/Eleen
Summary: This work contains all 31 of my Harurinktober 2018 pieces. Every day features a drawing made with ink, sometimes colored with either markers or pencils.





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> I used the 2017 HaruRin-tober prompt list for this harurinktober. You can find the whole list [here](http://aenya.tumblr.com/post/165906526945/harurintober-2017).
> 
> A few works are NSFW; those works have a clear NSFW in the title.  
> Tip: click on the 'Entire Work' button in the top right row of buttons so you can view all drawings on one page, if you so desire.  
> The prompt name is featured in the chapter title, so make sure not to read over that so you have an idea what each drawing is based on! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)


	2. Family / Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura petting Steve.


	3. Dates




	4. Magic: Elf Prince Rin and Merman Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This art is inspired by an AU idea I have with elf prince Rin and merman Haru, where Haru saves Rin from drowning.


	5. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on another AU idea where Rin and Haru are rival kings.


	6. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this day I drew a 1 page comic!  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Important: Read right to left!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comic was inspired by my headcanon that either Rin or Haru eventually loses their wedding ring and instead of buying a new one, they both get a tattoo on their ring finger instead. It's perfect, because that way they can't lose it and they don't have to take if off all the time when swimming, etc, etc...  
> I got this idea from my parents! My dad's ring became too small, so they got a tattoo on their ring fingers instead. It's very _romantic, right?_


	7. Clothes swap (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drawing is NSFW.


	8. Merfolk




	9. Long distance: Red String of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This art features the concept of the red string of fate.


	10. Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This art is based on a fic by the amazing Pomelofangirl. Go read it [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619523)


	11. Pirates / High Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this art Rin is captain of the Samezuka Pirates. Merman Haru is his boyfriend <3


	12. Splash Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The photo for this piece didn't come out so well, I want to replace it some day)


	13. Fashion Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more fashionable than Rin and Haru wearing butler and maid outfits!


	14. Bite (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This artwork is NSFW.


	15. Fantasy: ATLA AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This art is based on an Avatar: the Last Airbender AU idea I have.


	16. Free Space: Aladdin AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this free space day I chose to draw a Disney's Aladdin AU after being persuaded to watch it!


	17. Future Fish / Mook




	18. Mascots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring sleepy morning Rin and Haru wearing mascot t-shirts. Haru is very much pleased with himself!


	19. Ink




	20. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru as cats!


	21. Globetrotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it obvious? Australia!


	22. Professions: Flowershop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowershop AU with Rin as a florist and Haru as a gardner. Haru does not ever wear shoes because he wants to feel the earth like he wants to feel the water.


	23. Memories (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This artpiece is NSFW. It features Haru stripping after everyone gets drunk and they all end up going to a strip club somehow.


	24. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long-haired Haru doing water magic.


	25. My Shining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic, right?


	26. Sci-Fi: Past meets Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru from the past and Rin from the future end up meeting somehow.


	27. Cherry Blossoms




	28. Historical: Artistocrat Haru and Maid Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This artwork features Artistocrat Haru and Maid Rin, an AU idea I had. Two bonus sketches are included because I couldn't leave this AU alone (thank you Iki <3)


	29. Wounds: Assassin AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I chose to interpret the prompt Wounds as emotional or metaphorical wounds. This drawing features Rin and Haru as assassins in the s1ep12 pose.


	30. Olympics




	31. Halloween: Witch AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru as witches. Rin is a witch who works with auras, tarot cards, and stones. Haru is a witch who works only with plants and water.  
> There's also a bonus piece I drew a few days earlier that belongs in the same AU.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for looking at my harurinktober drawings! I originally posted these to the RH Discord and decided to share them here too.  
> [Here](https://www.flickr.com/gp/167699767@N06/R32p13) you can find the Flickr album if you want to look at all the pieces again, or if any links have broken.


End file.
